


Once Upon Another Time

by MischiefWriter9



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefWriter9/pseuds/MischiefWriter9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry It has taken so long for me to continue this, it's been crazy between work and school.</p></blockquote>





	1. The First Impact and Latest Impression

It was the early 50s and Aidan still had his ridiculous hairstyle that Bishop had tried so hard to convince him that the style wasn’t the best fit for him, and of course, knowing Aidan that only made him want to keep it even more. Aidan was doing his nurse training within the Hospital that both he and Bishop met Jane, she was a pretty woman and a pretty good nurse and of course she jumped at the opportunity to help Aidan through his nursing studies if only to get closer to Bishop. She had an eye for the blonde man, though she would never understand what exactly Bishop and Aidan were.

Aidan was only training in nursing with hopes of getting further or higher up in the field to possibly become a doctor at some point. Bishop only ever encouraged him, for the sake of getting an in at the hospital for resources when necessary.

On Aidan’s graduation day for completing the nursing program with honor standing (go figure) and being one of the few male nurses around, Bishop was standing proud in the bleachers to cheer him on as his name is called and a few words are spoken about him. Bishop had made plans for them that evening, and naturally, Jane kept trying to get Bishop to notice her throughout this ceremony. He was a good looking and sweet guy, how could she not want him to notice her?

After the ceremony Bishop went in search of Aidan, leaving Jane to look over the food and drink tables. Bishop had wandered over towards Aidan once he spotted the younger vampire, and Aidan responded by giving Bishop the cold shoulder as he walked by. Bishop frowned at that “Hey…why the long face? You made it through all the hard work and everything and you’ve even surpassed expectations…I’ve always told you that you were my best boy Aidan…always my favourite” Aidan rolled his eyes at that and gathered up his jacket and his stuff so they can get outta there “right… that’s why you had /her/ hanging off of you all night…clearly I’m the favourite. What I don’t give you enough attention? You have to have her flaunting herself and pressing up against you?” the jealousy in Aidan’s tone isn’t even attempted to be hidden “woah woah woah…where’s all this coming from, kid? Thought you and I would go out to celebrate…I don’t want anything to do with that woman…I was just playing nice and letting her dream a little…” Aidan brushes past the older man with a muttered “yeah…whatever” as he heads back to Bishop’s car and flops himself into the passenger seat “I have a hard time believing the fact that you want nothing to do with her. If you didn’t want her around…then guess what….she wouldn’t still be around. So that goes against your argument” Bishop heads over to the drivers side of the car and gets inside with a soft sigh “Aidan….we’ve been through this…./you/ are the one for me…please…just believe me for once and let me take you out to celebrate /you/, okay?” Aidan fiddles with the radio and sets his graduation stuff in the back of the car and gives a small sigh, Not looking towards the elder vampire and not entirely believing his words “fine….but if this is gonna happen? I want beer, lots of blood and to pick whatever music I want to…deal?” Bishop gives a faint smile “yeah…yeah you’ll get all of that, since I wouldn’t expect anything less. However, I actually made reservations for us…a nice new place that I think you’ll like...” Aidan just shrugs at that and gives a faint nod as he shifts to get comfortable in his seat, all while finally settling on a radio station   
“all I can say is…I swear ….if you take me to the blood den, Bishop….I’m walking home”. Bishop actually rolls his eyes at that “Relax kid…..I’m taking you someplace nice, Just trust me for once, okay?” and with that Bihop drives off with Aidan.


	2. This is War (Save me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It has taken so long for me to continue this, it's been crazy between work and school.

Once they arrive to the celebratory dinner Bishop has set up, Bishop gets out and comes around to help Aidan out as he hands his keys to a valet and Aidan looks around once he gets out of the car, "...this is certainly more high-class than places we usually go together..." Bishop smiles at that and pats the younger vampire's shoulder. "This is a very special occasion, it deserves to be celebrated as such". Aidan gives the elder a bit of a skeptical look, trying to figure out if there is something else going on here as well, to which Bishop looks back and murmurs both softly and sincere, "You're my best boy, Aidan. Of course Im going to want to spoil you for your achievements. You've made me very proud". 

Of course Aidan being Aidan, can't simply just accept something nice without making it difficult by some means. "You haven't taken /her/ here too...right? I don't wanna be second fiddle..." Bishop furrows his brows and looks to Aidan "Why would I bring her around if its so obvious her presence upsets you? Come on Aidan...can we just have one nice night to celebrate you? Please?" Aidan rolls his eyes are he pulls his arm away from his maker "Im not the one who is ruining the night...Its obvious Jane is better than me in every single way, in your mind. And Its clear that you would rather keep her around than prove to me that Im the one that you think of...the one that you desire." Bishop rolls his eyes at Aidan and moves to head towards the door to the restaurant "You know what? Im going to go inside and enjoy a meal in celebration to you...you can come or you can stay out here and mope all you want about imaginary scenarios you keep making up in your head. Maybe if you pulled your head out of your ass you'd see that its you Aidan...its always been you...you're the one sabotaging our relationship. You're the one who continues to assume the worst in situations and you're the one who keeps pushing me away if you're not running away. So why don't you ask yourself what the hell you want because you can't want me and hate everything I do Aidan...Im not going to play your pitiful games anymore" With that the elder vampire makes his move to head into the restaurant.

Aidan, in shock that his maker actually stood up to him and his behaviour, leans against the side of the building as Bishop disappears. He takes his time to think about everything...to think about what he wants and how he plans on getting it. After about half hour of formulating his plan he moves to head in and join his maker for their dinner.

"Well looks like you decided to get over whatever issues you were having and actually enjoy yourself for once" Bishop murmurs and sips his champagne as Aidan sits across from him. "No...I took your advice...I know what I want, and we can talk about it later. Right now lets just get this celebration thing done" with that Aidan is pouring himself some champagne. 

They get through the dinner and actually enjoy themselves. They share their meals and their laughs before heading home for the night, the car ride home quieter than most. "Did you not enjoy yourself?" Bishop is the one to break the silence "no...I did...just thinking more about what my plans for the next few years will be" Bishop quirks a brow at that "Okay...well why don't we talk about what it is you decided you wanted and we can go from there?" Aidan nods and shifts in his seat "Okay...well lets start with Jane then...because she's a distraction for you. If she wasn't around then you know you and I would be ruling Boston comfortably by now, but instead there she is...all the time...throwing herself at you pathetically. I want to be the person you go to all the time...not her. I don't want her around you anymore and I know the elders don't either. They're going to make you choose...you know that right? You'll either get thrown out or become ruler and I'll either leave and stay the hell away from you or stay right by your side, so Im going to make you choose. Who is it going to be, James? Me? Or her?" Aidan crosses his arms over his chest and looks to his maker "just something for you to think about tonight...let me know when you make your choice."


End file.
